April Fools
by sukiesamaru
Summary: First the fooler seeks to fool,then the fools seek to fooler in revenge,but then the original fooler realizes and wants to fool them still and then,well everyone becomes a fool!SessXKag Kagome plays an april fools prank on friends but will it come true!


**APRIL FOOLS  
Chapter one: The plan**

The four girls sat at the table. One with a glowing smile of radiance and the other three with smile of anticipation. "I am so glad that you all have come here to lunch," the one with the radiant smile paused for dramatic effect. "Cause I have to tell you'll what happened!"

The three motioned for her to go on, already impatient that she had waited till after the meal and dessert to make her announcement. "Sesshoumaru Tashio has asked me on a date!"

The look of shock was priceless. 'Oh i am so good.' she thought scemingly, making sure to keep her bright smile on.

"Kagome...r-really?" Yen asked softly, reaching over to take her hand.

Kagome nodded excitedly.

"And you...you said no, right?" Yuma asked with skepticism. At this Kagome let her smile fall.

"Well, he was just so humble and charming about, I could not resist." She fought the urge to laugh as the shock on her friends face grew even more.

"Humble...Sesshoumaru Tashio, Humble?" Lou stuttered and Kagome let some of her laugh out.

"I know I know it just sounds so insane!" Even in her head it sounded insane, but she was determined to the the April fools joke off.

April fools usually was a big thing for her, but she had not done it since Kikyo and Inuyasha hooked up. Her cousin and her best friend together still grossed her out even on the best days. What was different about april fools with her and her friends was the fact that it was not held back to one day. Oh, no they let it go the whole month.

They had all got her pretty bad last year. They had pulled the- no one knows you stunt and had gone to great extremes to insure that it would work. Anyway, april was always a month were one questioned everything so if you wanted to pull of a big prank, you had to think of everything. Something that she had done. This would be so much fun.

She pulled herself out of her musing to look at her highschool friends who were simply gaping at her. Oh yes, this would be great fun.

"Well ladies, I think lunch break is over." She told them and it took them a minute to respond.

"Kagome you can't just tell us that and run off back to work!"

"We need details!!"

"Many many details!!!" Kagome stood and adjusted her clothes.

"There will be time, but i really got to get back to work and so do you'll." she told them and thet argued only a minute more. "But do not tell Inuyash. He will kill me. I will tell him when the time is right." she warned strictly. That was the only hole in the plan. Inuyasha.

So she had to scarf ice one thing about her plan. She had to have Kikyo in on it. It had taken much to ensure that her cousin would not spill the beans but the joke would have never worked if Kikyo did not know.

She said her goodbyes and walked the short distance to the office she worked in. Of course no distance felt short with the four inch heels she had. She sighed. Oh the things she did to look professional and good. Her cell phone rang as she entered through the automatic glass doors of the Tokyo Express.

"Hello." She said after managing to dig through her phone and keep her balance.

"Hey! you back yet?" Songo's voice asked her.

"What do you mean back? Aren't you suppose to be out to lunch with Miroku??" Kagome asked with a false accusing voice. She heard the girl make some kind of noise.

"To much work I called it off." Kagome almost laughed. Miroku was trying so hard. "But hey can you stop by the cafe once you're here. I could really use some coffie." Kagome sighed and made her way to the cafe.

"Yes of course." she replied dramatically.

"Stop that! And I'll pay you when you get here." she replied and Kagome shrugged.

"Dont worry I got it." she told her.

"Oh thanks! well there's still a good twenty minutes left of lunch. Dont think i've forgotten that you had something to tell me." Kagome felt a wave of nervousness hit her.

"Well maybe i'll be busy." she answeredly stiffly before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Songo was her best friend and had been since college. True, she knew her other friends since college, but when she meet Songo, something clicked and she knew she had found her truest friend. So trying to pull off a huge april fools joke was going to be difficult. Especially since her and Miroku had something going and Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend. And anyone that would go to Inuyasha with such information was a big problem. Which Songo would so do.

All the way to the fourh floor she thought over what she should say. She was still debating weather Miroku, like Kikyo, should be included in this plan or not.

Songo glady to took her coffee and relaxed into her chair as she motioned for Kagome to do the same. Her friend of six years looked at the fidgeting girl in front of her. True, she had not know Kagome as long as the woman's highschool friends, but she knew that she knew her more then anyone else. Save maybe Inuyasha and Kikyo. But she kinda thought she knew her better then the two of them. And right now, she knew that her friend was hidding something.

She leaned back into her chair with a knowing smile. Kagome caught her glance and snapped, "Don't look at me like that!" Songo laughed.

"Out with it Kagome, we got ten minutes and I am willing to lock the door until you tell what is going on." Kagome took a deep breath and sat down. Here went nothing.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise that you will not freak out. And that you won't say anything to anyone." Her nervous way was pprobably helping her. She watched as Songo leaned forward, focusing her attention on Kagome. Another deep breath. "Sesshoumaru asked me on a date."

Songo's face went blank before the girl busted out laughing. Kagome sat patiently with a stony face; she had predicted this reaction already. Songo coughed as she saw Kagome not joking face. "Kagome you cannot be serious?" she asked, her laughter not yet dead.

"And why not? You think I wouldn't be good enough for Sesshoumaru Tashio?" Songo's face grew more serious by the second.

"No that's not it all. Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha's stuck up arrogant CEO brother!" Kagome smirked. Songo was starting to believe her.

"I know I know...I just thought I should give him a chance." She said softly with her head lowered- partly to sell her act and partly so she would not smile. Songo stood and brought her hand down on the desk.

"BS! The jerk, he's p[robably april fooling you!" Kagome would have really laughed at this if not for Songo picking up her phone with a determined since of purpose. She lunged and caught her friends hand half way to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" she asked and Songo looked at her wide eyed.

"Inuyasha of course! To get the mess straightened out." Kagome took the phone from her.

"No! Remember I told you couldn't tell anyone!" Songo gave her a very hard look. "Not Inuyasha, not miroku, not Kikyo."

Songo continued looking at her for a few second and then sat down. "You're right, there is not way that Sesshoumaru would play April fools on you." the two looked at eachother and laughed.

"Just promise you wont say a word?" Kagome asked her heading for the door.

"Okay Kagome, but i still don't like this. And don't think you're off the hook! You still have a lot to tell me missy!" she called after her and Kagome nodded with a bright smile.

She went to the elevator and punched the fith floor. She smiled in spite of herself. Now there was only the mess with Miroku to figure out.

**Okay so tell me what you think? this is meant to be a lil fun fic:]**


End file.
